Une lueur dans un monde de chaos
by DemonVidel
Summary: Mirai Gohan timeline - Le quotidien de Videl est plus que difficile. Comme pour tous les survivants des attaques des cyborgs. Jusqu'au jour où elle est sauvée par un certain Son Gohan...
1. Default Chapter

N/A : Tout le monde sait bien que DBZ appartient à Akira Toriyama…

Cette histoire se déroule dans le futur alternatif, celui d'où vient Mirai Trunks et où les Androïds 17 et 18 dévastent la Terre. Quasiment la totalité du Z-Gang a péri suite à une bataille avec les cyborgs (c'est comme dans l'OAV « L'histoire de Trunks »). La seule différence est que ma fic relate l'histoire de Gohan et Videl et leur amour naissant dans un monde de chaos.

Les reviews sont les bienvenus et réellement appréciés.

* * *

**UNE LUEUR DANS UN MONDE DE CHAOS**

**Chapitre 1**

Elle courait aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient la porter, essayant d'éviter au maximum les débris qui volaient et étaient projetés dans tous les sens, un seul but présent à son esprit : fuir, leur échapper, _rester en vie_. La chaleur des explosions lui brulait le visage et rendait sa respiration difficile, mais elle continuait à courir, à fuir pour sa vie.

La situation était ironique, qui aurait cru, il y a quelques mois de cela, qu'elle, Videl Satan, fuierait devant l'ennemi ? Elle qui était si orgueilleuse, si sûre d'elle et de sa force, elle était maintenant contrainte à se rabaisser à ce qu'elle avait toujours jurer de ne jamais faire. Fuir. Abandonner un combat. Laisser son adversaire jubiler de la voir ainsi, la peur au ventre, le regard emplit de frayeur, cherchant du regard la moindre échappatoire, et courant à en perdre haleine afin d'être épargnée.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois que les androïds 17 et 18 avaient fait leur apparition, quatre mois d'enfer et de mort, où chaque journée était une lutte acharnée pour rester en vie, où elle avait vu les personnes qu'elle aimait tuées sous ses yeux, exécutées par ces deux machines à tuer. Son père était le premier être cher qu'elle avait perdu. Après avoir appris que deux fous tuaient des innocents à West Capitale et faisaient exploser la ville quertier par quartier, il s'était rendu sur place, jurant de faire payer ceux qui osaient ôter la vie à des personnes innocentes. Mais il n'était jamais revenu. La police lui avait ensuite appris que M. Satan avait été tué par ces deux cyborgs et que son cadavre avait été placé par l'un d'eux en haut d'un bâtiment, empalé sur l'armature démolie, afin de faire comprendre que toute résistance était futile.

Plusieurs amis avaient péris ensuite, durant l'attaque de son université où elle avait échapper à la mort de justesse. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas la force suffisante pour pouvoir les vaincre et d'ailleurs elle n'avait même pas essayé. Il suffisait de regarder comment ils détruisaient les immeubles, tuaient les gens, se débarassaient de l'armée et des forces de police comme s'il ne s'agissait que de simple moucherons, pour voir qu'elle n'était pas de taille. Alors elle s'était résolue à aider les gens dans le besoin, à sauver des blessés. Si elle ne pouvait pas débarasser le monde de cette menace, elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sauver le maximum de vie qu'elle pouvait.

Et voilà comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cette situation. Elle avait appris que Sud Capital était bombardé par les Cyborgs-tueurs et avait décidé de s'y rendre afin d'y chercher des survivants. Malheureusement, elle était tombé droit sur eux et maintenant elle fuyait pour sauver sa vie. Elle pouvait entendre distinctement l'un des deux rire comme un maniaque et se moquer de ces pathétiques essais à sauver sa peau.

« Dépêche toi C17, on n'a pas que ça à faire. Tue la qu'on en finisse, » dit C18 d'une voix ennuyée.

« Attends, tu voix bien que je m'amuse, c'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un oppose autant de résistance ! » s'exclama C17 en se tournant vers sa sœur.

C18 grogna et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Je commence sérieusement à m'ennuyer, en plus on est venu ici pour trouver un magasin de vêtements de mode, j'en ai marre de porter toujours les mêmes choses, mais vu comment tu as bombardé toute la ville, je doute qu'il reste encore un bâtiment debout, » répondit le cyborg d'un air accusateur.

« Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, tu sais bien que j'adore voir ces idiots courir dans tous les sens quand on arrive ! » s'exclama son frère, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

« Oui, et les tirer comme des lapins, » ajouta C18.

Elle disparut soudain et réapparut à quelques mètres de Videl. Videl se figea, sentant la présence derrière elle. Un frisson la parcourut. C'était fini. Elle allait mourir ici, toute seule et par la main même des assassins de sa famille et amis. Elle sentit son estomac se nouer et le desespoir la gagner. Elle ferait face à la mort dignement. Elle n'était pas une Satan pour rien ! Elle se retourna lentement pour faire face à la jeune femme blonde, puis se mit en position de combat.

C18 éclata de rire en la voyant faire et fit un pas en sa direction. Videl serra les poings et, le regard déterminé, se jeta sur elle poing en avant. Elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser tuer sans se battre. Elle tapait de toutes ses forces et à une vitesse que beaucoup lui envierait mais c'était loin d'être suffisant car C18 évitait ses coups sans la moindre difficulté. _Cette gamine me fait perdre mon temps_, pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. _Il est temps d'en finir_.

Le cyborg sourit narquoisement et serra son poing fermement, puis sans que Videl puisse voir le coup venir, lui assena un terrible coup au ventre. Videl écarquilla les yeux quand elle sentit l'intense peine transperser son corps et son souffle lui manquer. Elle resta un instant figée, le temps que la douleur se propage dans tout son être, avant que C18 ne l'attrape par le col de son T-shirt et pose son regard froid sur elle.

Du sang s'échappa par la bouche de Videl, tandis qu'elle luttait pour rester consciente. Elle secoua la tête afin d'éclaircir l'étourdissement qui l'envahissait dû au manque d'air. Quand sa vision lui revint quelque peu plus claire, le visage sans émotions de C18 lui faisait face. Videl ne pût réprimer la haine qui l'envahit et sans réfléchir lui cracha au visage.

Le temps sembla se figer. La sensation de quelque chose d'humide sur son visage ramena le cyborg à la réalité et elle comprit en un instant ce que cette petite garce avait fait.

C18 effleura son visage de sa main gauche tout en tenant fermement Videl par le col. « Espèce de… Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort, » gronda 18 en relâchant Videl si abruptement que celle-ci, encore mal remise du coup qu'elle s'était pris, en tomba à terre.

Le cyborg essuya d'un revers de la main le crachat tout en formant dans sa main un ki blast mortel.

« Tu as osé souillé mon beau visage, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, » jura C18 en posant son regard meurtrier sur Videl.

A travers sa vision brouillée, Videl pouvait voir l'éblouissante lumière qui flottait dans la main de la tueuse. Elle ferma les yeux en pensant à sa famille et amis, sûre de les rejoindre bientôt. _Papa… maman… pardonnez-moi mais je n'ai plus la force de me battre…_

Elle ferma les yeux quand elle entendit le cybord pousser un cri et lancer sa vague énergétique sur elle. Une intense chaleur l'engouffra transformé rapidement en brûlure et elle sentit son corps être propulsé au loin par la force du blast. La douleur était fulgurante et bientôt trop dure à endurer. Elle sombra dans l'obscurité.

C18 regarda son corps être happé par son attaque sans sourciller, puis retomber à terre une centaine de mètres plus loin. Elle se retourna et fit demi-tour, contente d'avoir écourté la vie de cette adolescente.

C17 regardait sa sœur avec amusement. Il avait observé toute la scène en se tenant à quelques mètres derrière elle et ne pût s'empêcher de se moquer d'elle.

« Tu t'es laissé cracher dessus par un microbe pareil ? » ria-t-il. « Vraiment tu me décois soeurette ! »

C18 le fixa droit dans les yeux, les sourcils fronçés, et avec un air qui disait clairement 'ne-m'emmerde-pas-si-tu-veux-pas-subir-le-même-sort'. C17 compris le message et s'élança dans les airs, un sourire narquois toujours aux lèvres. C18 le suivit quelques secondes plus tard, non sans un dernier regard au corps inanimé de sa jeune victime.

* * *

N/A : Et voilà, le premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires en laissant un review, je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante. A la prochaine ! 


	2. Chapitre 2

Le ciel était magnifique, sans aucun nuage, complètement bleu, et le soleil réchauffait agréablement le corps d'un jeune homme plongé jusqu'à la taille dans l'eau. La brise faisait légèrement onduler ses cheveux indisciplinés et aussi noirs que de l'ébène, ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond, et sa peau hâlée révélait son goût pour le grand air. Une impression de force se dégageait de lui, de par sa musculature bien développée sans tomber dans l'excès, mais aussi et surtout par la façon qu'il avait de se tenir, la fluidité et en même temps la puissance de ses mouvements.

Il scrutait la surface du lac avec attention et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il apperçut un banc de gros poissons se rapprocher. Il leva sa main au dessus de l'eau et attendit que les poissons passent à sa portée. Avec une rapidité déconcertante, il abattut plusieurs fois de suite sa main dans l'eau et à chaque fois un poisson volait et venait finir sa course dans l'herbe non loin de là. Un sourire béat se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il se mit à penser au délicieux repas qui l'attendait. Il n'était pas Saiyan pour rien…

Il regagna la terre ferme et se rhabilla en quelques secondes puis s'apprêta à faire griller ses poissons quand il sentit une immense énergie négative à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là. Il tourna la tête dans cette direction, les sourcils froncés. _Encore ces satanés cyborgs_, pensa-t-il. _Et à tous les coups ils sont entrain d'exterminer une autre ville. Je ne peux les laisser faire, il faut que j'y aille_. Il jeta un dernier regard à son repas et s'envola dans les airs, son estomac protestant vivement contre cette décision.

Il volait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. D'après ce qu'il ressentait, il s'agissait sûrement de vagures déferlantes, ou blast, que les androïds utilisaient pour faire encore d'autres victimes. En effet, les deux cyborgs n'ayant aucun ki, il était très difficile, sinon impossible de savoir où ces deux monstres se trouvaient. Ce qui compliquait sérieusement sa tâche.

Depuis la mort de son père et du Z-gang, il était avec Trunks le seul espoir que la Terre avait de voir s'écouler à nouveau des jours paisibles. Mais pour cela il fallait se débarasser des créations du Dr Géro et pour l'instant sa mission avait été plus qu'infructueuse, pour ne pas dire un échec total. Il était de beaucoup inférieur à ces deux cyborgs réunis, pourtant il savait qu'avec les mois passés à se battre quotidiennement contre eux, sa force avait considérablement augmentée. A tel point qu'il était quasi sûr de pouvoir se débarasser d'un des deux si seulement ils n'étaient pas tous le temps ensemble durant les combats.

Il fût tiré de ses sombres pensées quand il arriva au dessus d'une ville démolie et effondrée, de la fumée s'échappant encore de quelques bâtiments en feu.

_J'arrive trop tard, ils ont déjà tout détruit_, pensa Gohan amèrement. Ce n'était pas le première fois qu'il arrivait une fois que les androïds étaient déjà partis, et il savait par expérience qu'il restait rarement des survivants.

Il hésita un moment avant de descendre inspecter les débris à la recherche de signe de vie, son estomac se nouant déjà à l'idée d'être confronté de nouveau à des cadavres mutilés. Il descendit néanmoins, un vain espoir au cœur, et commença à chercher pour n'importe quel signe de vie et de ki présent autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Rien. Il ne sentait rien. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il refusa de les laisser s'échapper. Tout le monde était sûrement mort mais il décida quand même de vérifier.

Il progressait doucement, escaladant les débris et faisant attention au moindre bruit pouvant provenir d'une source de vie. Après avoir chercher parmi les décombres pendant une bonne demi-heure, il appercut un autre corps non loin et s'approcha de plus près. Il savait que c'était peine perdue car aucun ki ne se dégageait de lui, mais il décida de vérifier par acquis de conscience. Son corps était ensanglanté et brûlé par endroit, sûrement par un ki blast des androïds.

Il s'agenouilla et approcha sa main afin de sentir le pouls. Il posa deux doigts dans son cou et après quelques instants sans rien sentir, une faible palpitation sous ses doigts lui fit écarquiller les yeux. _Elle est vivante !_ se rendit-il compte avec espoir. Il vérifia rapidement l'étendu de ses blessures et la prit dans ses bras avec précaution. _Elle est entre la vie et la mort_, paniqua-t-il. _Et je ne peux même pas lui donner un haricot magique, elle est inconsciente ! Je dois la ramener au plus vite._ Il se redressa et s'envola dans les airs, prenant soin de s'entourer d'une aura protectrice afin de pas blesser davantage la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Il volait à son maximum et espérait vraiment arriver à temps pour la sauver. Pendant le trajet, il jeta quelques coups d'œil à la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air d'avoir à peu près son âge. Il serra les dents et détourna les yeux. Vous _paierez pour tous les massacres que vous avez commis. Je vous en fait la promesse_, jura-t-il en pensant aux cyborgs. Sa haine envers eux grandissait jour après jour et chaque victime supplémentaire nourrissait son désir de vengeance.

Il arriva à Capsule Corp en une dizaine de minutes. Le bâtiment était en ruine, comme la ville, mais une base secrète avait été construite par Bulma sous le bâtiment. Elle n'avait jamais pensé lors de sa construction, bien avant les cyborgs, que cette base leur servirait ensuite de cachette, de laboratoire, de lieux pour vivre. Il se posa à terre et courut à travers la maison, faisant voler en éclat une porte récalcitrante et finit sa course devant un panneau de bibliothèque abîmé. Il jeta la femme sur son épaule et appuya sur un petit bouton en haut d'une étagère. Un petit déclic se fit entendre et il attendit impatiemment que la porte s'ouvre. D'un bruit feutré, le panneau pivota et avant qu'il ne soit complètement ouvert il se précipita dans les escaliers et rappuya sur le bouton de fermeture.

Il connaissait les lieux par cœur et arriva en bas des escaliers en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

« Bulma ! Bulma ! Il faut que tu m'aides ! » hurla-t-il en déboulant dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un salon.

Bulma, qui était tranquillement assise entrain de siroter un café, faillit s'étouffer en avalant de travers sa gorgée de café. Elle tourna rouge écarlate et toussa pendant quelques instants. Le jeune homme la regarda l'air inquiet et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle lui jeta le regard le plus noir qu'elle put. Il manquerai plus qu'elle meurt comme ça ! Elle qui avait survécu aux androïds, mourir étouffer en buvant son café, ça n'était pas dans sa liste des choses à faire. Ele écarquilla les yeux et son regard changea dès qu'elle appercut la jeune femme posée sur son épaule. Elle comprit en un instant la gravité de la situation quand elle s'appercut de l'état dans lequel elle était.

Sans même jeter un coup d'œil à Gohan elle se précipita vers la pièce voisine et mit en route une grosse machine transparente. Gohan la suivit rapidement et lui expliqua la situation tandis qu'elle appuyait furieusement sur quelques boutons afin de programmer le tank de régénération.

« … Alors je l'ai trouvée dans cet état et je suis venu aussi vite que je le pouvais, » termina-t-il à bout de souffle.

« Tu as bien fait, je vais essayer de la sauver mais ses blessures semblent très importantes, malheureusement je ne sais pas si le tank de régénération sera suffisant, » répondit-t-elle. « Allonge la sur la table que je puisse la déshabiller, » ordonna Bulma en s'emparant d'une paire de ciseaux.

« Oui, très bien, » répondit-il en posant délicatement la jeune femme sur la table.

Bulma s'approcha et découpa ce qu'il restait des vêtements de la victime jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit nue. Gohan détourna les yeux par respect pour la jeune femme et attendit que Bulma finisse.

« C'est bon j'ai fini, dépose la dans le tank de régénération, elle est trop lourde pour moi, » demanda Bulma.

Il la reprit dans ses bras avec délicatesse, essayant par tous les moyens de ne pas la regarder et la déposa dans le tank avec précaution. Au moment de la lâcher, elle reprit conscience avec difficulté, tourna un peu la tête et entrouvrit les yeux, juste assez pour apercevoir des yeux noirs plongés dans les siens. Un regard tellement bienveillant et apaisant, ça n'était pas les cyborgs, elle en était sûre.

Elle essaya de parler mais sa voix la trahit et elle dût s'y reprendre à deux fois pour sortir un son. Sa voix était rauque, à peine audible. Sans son ouïe de Saiyan il n'aurait sûrement pas entendu ce qu'elle murumurait.

« Qui… qui es…tu ? » murmura-t-elle faiblement. Sa vue était troublée et elle luttait pour rester consciente.

« Je m'appelle Gohan, » répondit-il doucement. « Ne t'inquiète pas, on va te soigner » ajouta-t-il pour la rassurer. La jeune femme sourit faiblement avant de perdre à nouveau connaissance.

Gohan regarda ses yeux bleus se refermer et à cet instant précis il espéra de tout son cœur qu'elle s'en sortirait. Il lui posa le masque respiratoire sur le nez et referma la poste transparente du tank de régénération. Il se retourna vers Bulma qui appuya sur le bouton démarrer de la machine. Elle lui fit un sourire pour le réconforter mais ses yeux trahissaient son doute. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle survive. Et Gohan le savait aussi. Le liquide emplit le tank de régénération et enveloppa Videl de sa chaleur bienfaisante.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre maintenant.


End file.
